0_xxiifandomcom-20200214-history
Asher Tarras
Asher Tarras (ah-SHER TAR-ras) is a Guild Member at the Eclipse Guild, with Solaine Xyris as his Guard. Appearance Personality History Asher was taken as a slave at a young age, along with his mother. He grew up with a metal collar, and in the confines of a facility where some slaves would simply serve its inhabitants, and the rest would be subject to the facilities attempts at human recreation. This involved unnatural ways to produce strength, harnessing spirits, and alchemy. Every night his mother would be taken away because she took particularly well to forced intake of a Fenrir artifact’s unnatural mana. She’d be returned in the morning, bone-tired and hoarse from screaming, but otherwise whole and human. The one night she didn’t come back was when she bit her own tongue from uncontrollable pain, because her mind had snapped from the last procedure she could bear. Asher was taken from his cell to undergo the same procedure, because it was reasoned that the woman’s blood kin would be able to withstand the same experiment, even if Asher was only four years old. He did take to the artifact, and whether it was because it was of his mother’s blood, his age, or his tenacity, he survived for four more years. By the time he turned eight, the artifact did something strange. During an intake procedure, he felt as if it was whispering to him, despite how his screams were the only thing he heard around the room. It had asked him something, and in a desperate fit of pain, he agreed. The artifact disappeared that night, and Asher only remembered lashing out repeatedly, trying to make the suddenly more intense burning pain that enveloped him stop. When he came to, he was kneeling in the ruin that used to be where he’d spent the last four years trying to keep himself sane, covered in shattered remains of hardened earth, while stone pillars and spikes tore through ceilings, walls and solid steel floors. For the first time he could remember, his neck wasn’t shackled. Seeing the forest in front of him, he didn’t even think. He ran. He’d manage to find a village where someone took him in. Asher fit in well enough in the midst of friendly people, although he’d wake up screaming for nights on end before his new life slowed those to a trickle. He would notice faint whispers when no one was around for a time, and more importantly, he realized he could shift earth around by just thinking it. Throughout his teenage years he used this power to help the villagers with crops and buildings, steadily getting used to the ability with ease. That was when he caught the attention of Eclipse, who offered him a position and the chance to train his abilities better. He learned the basics of magic and physical maintenance while he ascended ranks, jumping from a basic D to A by the time he turned twenty six. By then he’d focused on just developing Earth and Lightning, preferring the two to any other element. Asher can only control Earth when he is in contact with it, which is why he decided to expand his repertoire to Lightning in the first place. Synposis Moves and Abilities *Earth Flower *Stone Wall *Earthquake *Lightning Strike *Scatterbolt Relationships *Baron Mort: He has no memories of his father, and has only vague memories of his mother holding him every night. Seeing her taken away every morning until the day she died made him somewhat clingy to people he considered important to him. Baron is the closest thing he has to a father, but Asher made it a point NOT to be outwardly clingy towards the man to one, avoid looking less manly, and two, to avoid the fact that he has no idea how to act around a father figure. That said, his relationship with Baron tends to be a mix of him showing off (which gets him a smack to the head), being a bigger derp than he usually is without meaning to (earning more smacks), and being somewhat bro-like (most obviously when they’re drinking). He respects Baron to bits though, and only wants to make the older man proud. Trivia *His hometown is Lighthalzen. *According to the date book, his idea of an ideal date is to take Solaine out to his favorite meadow for a picnic. Quotes Events Gallery Category:Hunter